This invention relates to physical exercising apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to an exercising apparatus which may be oriented and configurated to perform a wide range of exercises.
Exercise--heart pounding, muscle popping, sweat dripping exercise. We all know that it is good for us and leads to good health. However, most people find it difficult to find the time or inclination to exercise regularly.
Many pieces of exercise equipment are of course available to facilitate exercising in the convenience of one's home. However, most equipment which has been available for home use has not provided a full range of exercise options. Accordingly, the person wishing to exercise at home has been forced to purchase either several pieces of different equipment for exercising all muscle groups and for performing both aerobic and anaerobic exercises, or to forego exercising certain muscle groups or prforming certain exercises. In commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,071 a convertible rowing exercise device is disclosed which is capabale of use in any of a plurality of orientations and is adapted to be selectively used as a rowing machine or for performing other types of exercises. While the device disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,071 provides a single compact exercising device capable of performing many different exercises, it is desirable to expand even further the variety of exercises which can be performed on a rowing-type home exercise device.